Sector Atrivis/Leyendas
*Devon *Fedje *FestStar Wars Encyclopedia *GenerisRebel Alliance Sourcebook *Gibbela *Gree Baaker *Hethar *HoruzStar Wars: RebellionDeath Star *Iridium *MantooineRebel Dawn *Estrella de Markbee *Nam'ta *Shar'Ack *Spefik *Vuchelle |otrosplanetas= |estaciones=*Estrella de la Muerte *Estación Desolación *Mantooine orbital base |asteroides= |cometas= |nebulosas= |otrosobjetos= |rutas=*Corredor Braxant *Corredor Relgim *Otra hiperrutaThe Essential Atlas, p. 127 |subsectores= |cuadrantes= |especies=*Dazouri *Ho'Din *Makurth *Shaliz'Na *Zeffliffl |capital= |afiliación=*Imperio Galáctico *Alineamiento Pentaestelar *Nueva RepúblicaThe Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook, p. 243 *Imperio Fel *Imperio en exilioThe Essential Atlas, p. 225 |batallas1=Gran Guerra Galáctica |b1=FestStar Wars: The Old Republic |batallas2=Guerras Clon |b2= Vuchelle – FestRepublic Commando: Triple Zero |batallas3=Guerra Civil Galáctica (ABY) |b3= Mantooine – Gibbela – Shar'Ack |batallas4=Campaña de la Estrella de la Muerte |b4= Despayre (I)''The Force Unleashed'' novel – Estación DesolaciónStar Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron – Despayre (II), (III), (IV), (V)X-Wing: The Official Strategy Guide |batallas5=Guerra Civil Galáctica (DBY) |b5= Fest (I),Star Wars: Dark Forces (II)Star Wars: Rogue Squadron – Operación Cobalto – SpefikRiver of Chaos – GenerisLa Última Orden |batallas6=Guerra Yuuzhan Vong |b6= Sistema Moltok – Sistema Fedje – GenerisThe New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion |batallas7= |b7= |batallas8= |b8= }} A pesar de ser un sector pequeño ubicado al norte de los Territorios del Borde Exterior, el sector Atrivis y sus habitantes participaron en eventos de significado galáctico e histórico. Desde ser la sede de un puesto de avanzada del Imperio Infinito Rakata en el 30.000 ABY; a ser el lugar de nacimiento de la formidable Estrella de la Muerte en el 0 ABY, forma parte de la facción más estable del fragmentado Imperio Galáctico, el Alineamiento Pentaestelar, entre el 6 y el 11 DBY; y apoyar el Imperio en exilio en el 137 DBY; el sector Atrivis estuvo involucrado en eventos tumultuosos. Localizado en los Nuevos Territorios, el sector era atravesado por dos hiperrutas, los Corredores Braxant y Relgim, y era el hogar de varias especies inteligentes nativas, incluyendo a los Dazouri, los Ho'Din, los Makurth, los Shaliz'Na y los Zeffliffl. Esas civilizaciones, y los inmigrantes que se les unieron en el sector, se unieron por su feroz independencia. La exploración completa del sector comenzó en el 15.000 ABY y continuó hasta el 1.000 ABY. Durante ese período, varios Ho'Din participaron en la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial y las Guerras Mandalorianas, mientras que los Makurth participaron en las Nuevas Guerras Sith. Durante las Guerras Clon, la actitud independiente de los habitantes del sector Atrivis se manifestó en forma de simpatía con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. La Confederación contrato a los Piratas de Iridium para que atacaran las líneas de suministro, y dirigió una fábrica de investigación en Fest, pero finalmente fue derrotada por la República Galáctica. Más tarde, el ascenso del Imperio Galáctico hizo que todo el sector estuviera bajo el control del Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin como parte del Macrosector Exterior. El sector fue el hogar de algunas de las primeras resistencias al nuevo gobierno autocrático, aunque sus habitantes permanecieron desorganizados e internamente divididos en sus esfuerzos de resistencia hasta que la masacre de Mantooine condujo al establecimiento del unificado Grupo de Resistencia de Atrivis. Durante dos años, el Imperio construyó la Estrella de la Muerte en el sistema Horuz, apoyando la construcción de la estación de batalla con mano de obra esclava de diferentes instituciones penales en Gree Baaker, la Estación Desolación y Despayre. La Estrella de la Muerte repelió varios asaltos de la Alianza para Restaurar la República antes de usar su superláser para destruir Despayre, y luego abandonó el sector en una búsqueda para eliminar brutalmente al alto mando de la Alianza y someter a la galaxia a la sumisión. Sin embargo, el conflicto armado continuó en el sector, con altercados en Atrivis, Fest y Spefik y como parte de la Operación Cobalto, contribuyendo a la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Después de la muerte del Emperador Palpatine en la Batalla de Endor, el sector Atrivis se incluyó dentro del recién formado Alineamiento Pentaestelar, una facción separada del Imperio liderada por el Gran Moff Ardus Kaine. El Alineamiento le prestó algunas fuerzas al Gran Almirante Thrawn, quien personalmente planeó un asalto contra Generis que ocurrió solo ocho días antes de su asesinato. El año siguiente, la muerte de Kaine durante una gran campaña de ofensivas Imperiales precipitó la eventual transición del sector al control de la Nueva República. Permaneció en manos de la República durante unos pocos años antes de ser conquistado por los invasores extragalácticos yuuzhan vong en el 26 DBY. Después de la eventual derrota de los yuuzhan vong en el 29 DBY, el sector Atrivis pronto volvió al territorio Imperial como parte del recientemente resurgido Imperio. Permanecería bajo el control Imperial hasta después de la Guerra Sith-Imperial, cuando comenzó a apoyar al Imperio en exilio del depuesto Emperador Roan Fel. Descripción El sector Atrivis era un sector de espacio relativamente pequeño de los Territorios del Borde Exterior, ubicado en el norte galáctico en una región conocida como los Nuevos Territorios. Su límite hacia el centro limitaba con el sector Cademimu y, moviéndose en el sentido de las agujas de reloj, también limitaba con los sectores Cassander, Albarrio, Relgim y Oplovis. Dos grandes hiperrutas pasaban por el sector: los Corredores Braxant y Relgim. El Corredor Braxant era la ruta más importante en todo el cuadrante norte de la galaxia, comenzando en una intersección con la Vía Hydiana. El Braxant ingresaba al sector Atrivis desde Ketaris en el sector Oplovis y atravesaba los sistemas Fedje y Vuchelle antes de abandonar Atrivis para llegar al sector Cassander. El Corredor Relgim comenzaba en el sistema Fedje, pero se extendía de una forma casi perpendicular al Corredor Braxant, abriéndose camino a través de una serie de sistemas de Atrivis, poseyendo un agudo pliegue hacia el oeste en el sistema Nam'ta antes de continuar a través de Atrivis y su homónimo, el sector Relgim. Para el 25 DBY, la población promedio del sector era de menos de 1 millón por planeta habitado, con la excepción de Fedje y las áreas alrededor de Moltok, que tenían un promedio de entre 1 y 10 millones de habitantes. Sistemas estelares del Corredor Braxant El planeta Fedje, ubicado en la intersección de los Corredores Braxant y Relgim, era un mundo boscoso, hogar de muchas formas de vida arbóreas exóticas, estas incluyen al raro boosqueak de orejas dobladas. Los Humanos se establecieron en Fedje, siendo conocidos por los amplios gestos con las manos que acompañaban su oratoria. Situado más abajo de Braxant estaba Vuchelle, un planeta naranja que se encontraba justo en la frontera de tres vías con los sectores Cademimu y Cassander. Sistemas estelares del Corredor Relgim El sistema Fest era un prominente sistema que se encontraba a lo largo del Corredor Relgim. Contenía el planeta Fest, un mundo urbanizado y densamente poblado con pocas áreas silvestres restantes. Estaba equipado con espaciopuertos, satélites espías y una base orbital Imperial. Fest tenía una historia de pequeñas disputas con Mantooine, otro planeta del sector Atrivis. Más adelante, a lo largo del Corredor Relgim, estaba el sistema Devon. Los miembros de una secta religiosa habitaban su cuarto planeta, Devon Cuatro. left|thumb|Sistenas estelares seleccionados en el Sector Atrivis. El sistema Generis estaba ubicado más abajo en el Corredor Relgim, y contenía los planetas Atrivis 7, Atrivis, y Generis. Generis era un planeta de sorprendente belleza natural, cubierto de terreno áspero y exuberantes selvas. El planeta no tenía asentamientos importantes, y solo estaba ligeramente poblado. Algunos de sus lugareños-una mezcla de Humanos y otras especies-establecieron ranchos silvestres, atrayendo a ricos y extraños con la oportunidad de cazar, caminar, y hacer turismo extremo en sus aguas rápidas. El planeta también estaba salpicado de ruinas antiguas de la civilización Rakata. Atrivis 7 también estaba habitado por Humanos, que trabajaban como agricultores y ganaderos. Continuando a la largo del Corredor Relgim se encontraba el sistema Estrella de Markbee, que contenía el mundo acuático Zeffliffl. En los mares salados de su continente sur, la especie Zeffliffl evolucionó. Después de Zeffliffl, el Corredor Relgim continuaba al sistema Nam'ta. Fue allí, en el sistema que contenía al gigante gaseoso Nam'ta, que el Corredor cruzaba hacía el oeste, continuando hacia el sistema Horuz. El sistema Horuz contenía el planeta Despayre, dos gigantes gaseosos y dos cinturones de asteroides. El único continente de Despayre estaba cubierto de una densa jungla llena de diversas especies venenosas, como la araña cangrejo y la babosa escorpión. Debido a estos atributos, el planeta fue convertido en una prisión para muchos de los peores delincuentes de la galaxia. El sistema Mantooine estaba ubicado en el Corredor Relgim, cerca de su cruce hacía en el sector Relgim. El planeta Mantooine solo estaba ligeramente poblado de agricultores y tenía una rivalidad, que databa desde hacía mucho, con Fest. Le dio su nombre a la pieza de danza clásica conocida como el Minué de Mantooine. Mantooine también era el punto final del gigantesco crucero de lujo Princesa Kuari, que viajaba por el Corredor Relgim entre Endoraan y Mantooine. Otros sistemas estelares El sector Atrivis tenía una serie de otros sistemas estelares que no estaban ubicados en ninguna de las dos rutas más destacadas. El sistema Hethar estaba ubicado en el límite este del sector. La especie nativa de Hethar era los Gornt. Estas criaturas eran un alimento básico de la dieta local y luego fueron cultivados comercialmente por colonos Sullustanos, los cuales se los vendían a la Armada Imperial. Más al oeste en el sector estaban los sistemas Iridium, Gibbela, Spefik y Dartibek. Iridium fue por un tiempo el hogar de los Piratas de Iridium, mientras que Gibbela, cerca de la frontera con Relgim, estaba poblado por una especie primitiva de polimorfos, conocidos como Dazouri. Gibbela estaba lejos de las rutas comerciales menores, y rara vez era visitado. El sistema Spefik era el hogar de Spefik, un planeta desolado y estéril. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, fue la sede de una Base Rebelde. thumb|right|Estación Desolación. El sistema Dartibek se encontraba en el extremo occidental del sector Atrivis, en la unión de los sectores Atrivis, Albarrio y Relgim. El sistema contenía una cantidad de planetas; uno de los más internos era Moltok, que estaba completamente cubierto de árboles. Aunque estaba cerca de su sol, el planeta se mantuvo templado por las cenizas de los volcanes que bloqueaban la radiación y el calor. Sus especies botánicas incluían el wuppa y la Fruta Camba; los derivados de este último se exportaban comercialmente. Moltok era el hogar de dos especies inteligentes, los Ho'Din y los Makurth. El sector Atrivis también contenía el sistema Gree Baaker. Su planeta epónimo albergaba un campo de trabajos forzados para aquellos que cumplías penas de cadena perpetua. También se localizó dentro del sector un sistema que contenía un cinturón de asteroides. Construido dentro de un gran asteroide deformado en este sistema estaba la Estación Desolación, una instalación de construcción Imperial que utilizaba mano de obra esclava. Finalmente, el sector contenía el sistema Shar'Ack. Este sistema contenía el boscoso planeta natal de los Shaliz'Na, una especie inteligente alada amante de las artes. Historia Historia Pre-República En el 30.000 ABY, el planeta Generis poseía una fuerte firma en la Fuerza. Como consecuencia, atrajo a los hipermotores basados en la Fuerza de la especie Rakata, la cual se estaba expandiendo desde su mundo natal Lehon. Los Rakata forjaron un vasto Imperio que unió mundos esparcidos por toda la galaxia, llamándolo el Imperio Infinito. En Generis, construyeron templos exóticos que durarían miles de años. El imperio Rakata duró casi cinco mil años antes de colapsar debido a un virus, seguido de revueltas de esclavos en el 25.200 ABY. Sus templos en Generis finalmente colapsaron y quedaron cubiertos por la jungla. República Galáctica Exploración temprana thumb|left|El sector Atrivis estaba conectado a la República por una hiperruta que fue atacada durante las Guerras Mandalorianas. Algunos sistemas dentro del sector Atrivis fueron descubiertos por la República Galáctica durante la Era Kymoodon, alrededor del 15.000 ABY. Los nuevos avances en la tecnología del hiperespacio en este momento llevaron a la exploración de las bolsas de espacio no conectadas directamente con el territorio de la República; en el norte, estos incluían los sistemas Mantooine y Sestooine (este último se convertiría en parte del sector Relgim) y se extendieron para incluir los sistema Dartibek y Horuz. Durante la Era Pius Dea del 11.965-10.966 ABY, el sector Atrivis sufrió la opresión de la secta religiosa Pius Dea de Coruscant. Con la esperanza de escapar del régimen Pius Dea, los ciudadanos de la República abandonaron Fedje y se establecieron en el sistema Prefsbelt. En el 5.000 ABY, el sistema Dartibek-que contenía el planeta Moltok-y otras partes del sector Atrivis fueron ampliamente exploradas por la República, y se les consideró como parte de la galaxia civilizada. La República también había establecido una hiperruta que conectaba a Moltok con los territorios centrales de la República a través de Ord Cantrell, Iridonia y Vicondor. Los Ho'Din de Moltok habían viajado al otro lado del plantea para esta época; durante la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial, Lohjoy se desempeñó como ingeniera de naves estelares a borde de la nave estelar del Imperio Sith Omen. Un número de Ho'Din también sirvieron a la República en el 3.964 ABY, como Oojoh y Rutu. Oojoh fue entrenado como Padawan Jedi en Taris, mientras que el Teniente Rutu sirvió con distinción en la Armada de la República durante las Guerras Mandalorianas. La extensión del área ampliamente explorada alrededor de Moltok permaneció en gran medida estática a lo largo de este período hasta al menos el 3.956 ABY. Entre el 3.681 y el 3.653 ABY, la Gran Guerra Galáctica enfrentó a las fuerzas de la República Galáctica contra las fuerzas de renacido Imperio Sith. Como evento colateral de esa campaña, la República estuvo involucrada en los Desórdenes Kanz del 3.670 ABY, después de los cuales la República redujo sus fronteras a Iridonia en el norte y comenzó a reconsiderar la membresía de la República para asentamientos distantes y enclaves de la República. Después de una victoria significativa en Coruscant, los Sith obligaron a la República a firmar el Tratado de Coruscant, que efectivamente dividió la galaxia en dos esferas de control. El sector Atrivis cayó dentro de la esfera de control del Imperio Sith, que gobernaba gran parte de la mitad oriental de la galaxia. A pesar de la firma del tratado de paz, las relaciones eran incómodas entre los dos poderes galácticos y se vivió un periodo de Guerra Fría durante once años, antes de que volviera a comenzar la guerra en el 3.642 ABY. Un año después, una organización independiente en el planeta Nam'ta afirmó haber recibido miles de mensajes diplomáticos de la República Galáctica. El plan de los Sith era mostrar esto en la HoloNet, y presionar al gobierno de Nam'ta para que tomara medidas drásticas contra la organización. Exploración posterior thumb|right|upright|Exploración del sector Atrivis y los territorios circundantes. La parte este del sector Atrivis no se exploró completamente hasta el inicio de la Vía Hydiana, alrededor del 3.000-1.000 ABY. Los Makurth, la segunda especie inteligente de Moltok, se encontró fuera del planeta por al menos el 1.000 ABY, durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith, el Makurth Fohargh se entrenó como parte de la Hermandad de la Oscuridad, aunque Moltok no estaba alineado en el conflicto. Setecientos años más tarde, los Ho'Din casi destruyeron el ecosistema de su planeta, lo que los llevó a abrazar las ciencias botánicas y otras disciplinas menos invasivas para restaurar su mundo. Para el 280 ABY, habían desarrollado medicinas orgánicas que llegaron a exportarse alrededor de la galaxia. Otro producto Ho'Din disponible fuera de su planeta era el té de hierbas Ho'Din; algunas combinaciones demostraron ser adictivas para los Humanos. En el 124 ABY, el sector Atrivis, junto con el resto del Borde Exterior y partes del Borde Medio, fue declarado por la República Galáctica como zona de libre comercio. Sin embargo, en el 30 ABY, una facción política conocido como los Reformistas intentaron revertir esa liberalización y colocar impuestos en muchas rutas comerciales del Borde. Varios años antes de las Guerras Clon, los líderes religiosos de Devon Cuatro se negaron a pagar impuestos al gobierno galáctico central. En respuesta, la República embargó el planeta, evitando que el tráfico de naves estelares llegara a la superficie. Poco después de que se iniciase el embargo, estalló una plaga infecciosa en la superficie del planeta. A pesar de la amenaza que esto representaba para la población del planeta, la República fue implacable en su embargo. A instancias de Sheeka Tull, cuya hermana vivía en Devon Cuatro, los contrabandistas rompieron el embargo de la República, entregando suministros médicos. Sheeka Tull fue capturado más tarde por la República y recibió una sentencia diferida de diez años de trabajo. Las Guerras Clon Durante la Crisis Separatista, cerca del 24–22 ABY, la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes contrató a los Piratas de Iridium como corsarios. Los piratas habían estado activos en el sector Atrivis durante años, atacando sus rutas comerciales. Se distinguieron por el uso de gemas de poder. Estas inusuales joyas irradiaban un aura que rompía los escudos magnéticos de las naves estelares, una habilidad que los piratas usaron con gran ventaja durante sus incursiones. Durante la Crisis Separatista, asaltaron convoyes de grano y especias de la República hasta que fueron destruidos en el 22 ABY por una fuerza de ataque de la República liderada por Jedi en una escaramuza sobre Vuchelle. Cuando finalmente estallaron las Guerras Clon, el sector Atrivis era parte del territorio Confederado. Mano de diez meses después de la guerra, la Confederación había establecido una fábrica de investigación en Fest en la que estaban desarrollando un súper metal conocido como phrik. La instalación fue descubierta por los [[Comando Avanzado de Reconocimiento clase Null|Comandos Avanzados de Reconocimiento clase Null]], y diez meses después de la guerra, la República envió al Escuadrón Omega para destruir la fábrica. Encontraron una enorme resistencia de los droides de batalla, sin embargo, completaron con éxito la misión. Por el 19 ABY, la República había recuperado con éxito el control del Sector Atrivis. Imperio Galáctico Resistencia temprana Con la declaración del Nuevo Orden en el 19 ABY, el sector Atrivis quedó bajo el control del Imperio Galáctico. El sector cayó bajo la jurisdicción del Gran Moff Tarkin como parte del Macrosector Exterior. Los Macrosectores como este se crearon para abarcar numerosos sectores conocidos por albergar disturbios crónicos o rebelión, y facilitar la retribución Imperial a través de los límite del sector. Los Moffs Rebus y Seerdon también tenían proyectos dentro del sector. El sector Atrivis estuvo a la vanguardia de la oposición al Nuevo Orden, debido en gran parte a la obstinada independencia común en gran parte de los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Sin embargo, en sus primeros años, la resistencia del sector se fracturó y careció de unidad, con grupos de resistencia dispersos en muchos sistemas y divididos por rivalidades regionales e históricas. No obstante, esta continua molestia llevó al Imperio a establecer un puesto de guarnición en Mantooine para mantener el orden en el sector. thumb|left|Travia Chan, fundador del Grupo de Resistencia de Fest. En el 2 ABY, el grupo de resistencia conocido como Libertadores de Mantooine derrocó a esta guarnición poco defendida y audazmente ocupó las instalaciones. Los Libertadores no tenían conocimiento de que había una gran fuerza de ataque Imperial en el vecino sistema Fest, y no tenían contacto con el Grupo de Resistencia de Fest que les pudo avisar de este peligro. Como tal, la resistencia de Mantooine fue tomada por sorpresa cuando las fuerzas Imperiales llegaron a Mantooine; los rebeldes locales fueron diezmados. Hubo también numerosas bajas civiles en la batalla, que, como se supo en lugares tan lejanos como el Espacio Hutt, llegó a ser considerada como una masacre. La Alianza Rebelde honró el sacrificio de aquellos que perdieron la vida en Mantooine al otorgar el Medallón de Mantooine, el cual se les otorgaba a individuos que habían tenido un “servicio excepcionalmente meritorio”. Años más tarde, una Corbeta Corelliana fue nombrada el ''Mantooine en honor al planeta. La masacre de Mantooine demostró la necesidad de comunicarse con los otros grupos de resistencia del sector Atrivis; el Grupo de Resistencia de Fest respondió formando el más amplio Grupo de Resistencia de Atrivis (GRA) para coordinar los recursos dentro del sector. El GRA estableció una base oculta en una estación espacial abandonada en el árido sistema Generis, donde su liderazgo fue alimentado con información de una extensa red en todo el sector. Esta centralización hizo que la resistencia fuera una fuerza significativamente más potente, aunque su éxito continuo también trajo preocupaciones; todavía estaban aislados dentro de su sistema y eran vulnerables a las ofensivas Imperiales lanzadas desde fuera del sector. right|thumb|Una misión Imperial al planeta Gibbela salió mal. En otras partes del sector, el Imperio estableció un campo de trabajo en Gree Baaker, donde muchos individuos fueron condenados a cadena perpetua. El Imperio exploró Gibbela como un posible sitio para la colonización, con reconocimientos preliminares que surgieren que la población nativa proporcionaría poca resistencia; sin embargo, cuando un pequeño grupo de trabajo fue enviado al planeta, fue masacrado por uno de esos nativos después de que convirtiera en un depredador vicioso. El Imperio tuvo más éxito en su conquista de Shar'Ack. Se esclavizó a los nativos Shaliz'Na y se controló estrictamente las importaciones y fabricación de alcohol en el planeta. Dada la adicción de los Shaliz'Na al alcohol, esto le dio al Imperio una influencia significativa sobre la población. Sin embargo, sí provocó que varios Shaliz'Na dejaran el planeta para recuperarse del alcoholismo. La Estrella de la Muerte Durante este periodo, se estaba construyendo un importante proyecto Imperial en el sector Atrivis, la Estrella de la Muerte. Esta inmensa estación de combate, diseñada con la capacidad de destruir planetas, iba a ser la base de la Doctrina Tarkin, según la cual el Imperio “gobernaría por miedo a la fuerza en lugar de a través de la fuerza misma”. Después de llevarse a cabo las fases iniciales de la construcción en los sistemas Geonosis, Seswenna, y Patriim, finalmente se trasladó al Sistema Horuz para su finalización. Allí, orbito al mundo penal Despayre por dos años. Los masticadores Imperiales despojaron de hierro y níquel los dos cinturones de asteroides del sistema y los combinaron con aleaciones obtenidas de Despayre. La luna del planeta, Haroon, también fue minada por recursos. La construcción utilizó mano de obra esclava, en particular, la de miles de Wookiees. A los prisioneros del campo de trabajo de Gree Baaker se les asignaron tareas laborales en la estación. El Imperio también utilizó la Estación Desolación para fabricar varios de los componentes de su superláser con el cual la Estrella de la Muerte podría romper el núcleo de los planetas, finalmente destrozando sus objetivos en pedazos. La construcción de la estación se mantuvo en secreto. thumb|left|El Emperador Palpatine y Galen Marek lucharon a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte. El mismísimo Emperador Palpatine visitó la Estrella de la Muerte mientras estaba en construcción en el sistema Horuz, para culminar su estrategia de aplastar el liderazgo organizado de resistencia a su Imperio. Encarcelados a bordo de la estación había cuatro líderes críticos de la rebelión: tres influyentes Senadores, Garm Bel Iblis de Corellia, Mon Mothma de Chandrila y Bail Organa de Alderaan, junto con el Maestro Jedi y sobreviviente de la Orden 66 Rahm Kota. Los cuatro líderes se habían reunido en Corellia y habían declarado formalmente la creación de una rebelión organizada contra el Imperio. Sin embargo, los cuatro habían sido manipulados para reunirse en Corellia por las maquinaciones Imperiales implementadas por Galen Marek, un alumno del aprendiz del Emperador Darth Vader, siendo capturados y transferidos a la Estrella de la Muerte para ser interrogados. Sin embargo, Marek había creído fervientemente que sus esfuerzos por unir a los insurrectos llevarían al derrocamiento del Emperador. Marek estaba furioso por haber sido engañado. Descubriendo la ubicación de la Estrella de la Muerte mediante una visión de la Fuerza, viajó al sector Atrivis y se infiltró en el vasto sitio de construcción. Después de incitar a los esclavos Wookiees a que se amotinaran, dos de los trabajadores guiaron a Marek a la ubicación del Emperador. Allí, Marek luchó y derrotó a Darth Vader, antes de enfrentarse directamente con el Emperador. Esto proporciono una distracción suficiente para que los cuatro cautivos huyeran de la estación de combate a un lugar seguro, aunque Marek murió en el encuentro. Formalizando la Rebelión La Senadora Mon Mothma regresaría al sector Atrivis, donde se reunió con el liderazgo del Grupo de Resistencia de Atrivis. Ella propuso vincular al GRA con la recientemente establecida Rebelión. Después de algunas deliberaciones, el GRA firmó el Tratado de Generis, uniéndose oficialmente a la Alianza Rebelde durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Como parte de este tratado, se estableció un Centro de Comunicaciones del Borde Exterior en Generis, con un puesto de cazas estelares para protegerlo. La Alianza también envió varias docenas de oficiales de la SpecForce para entrenar a la resistencia de Atrivis. El Tratado también significó un flujo de nuevas armas y equipos para el sector, a cambio de convertirse en un proveedor principal de productos alimenticios para la Rebelión en general. En seis meses, el GRA se transformó en la completamente operativa Fuerza del Sector Atrivis. Las unidades Rebeldes que operaban dentro del Sector Atrivis incluían a la 132ª División de Avanzada. thumb|right|La Alianza Rebelde destruyó la Estación Desolación. Posteriormente, Kota dirigió varios esfuerzos para sofocar la finalización de la Estrella de la Muerte. Él envió al antiguo soldado de asalto Imperial X2 a la Estación Desolación para evitar que uno de los componentes finales del superláser, el rayo afluente, fuera entregado a la Estrella de la Muerte. Como el rayo afluente estaba siendo almacenado en un transporte que estaba protegido por un corredor de escudos defensivos, se requirió que X2 se infiltrara en la instalación y desactivara el escudo. Antes de desactivar los escudos, X2 liberó a algunos trabajadores Wookiee que se encontraban en la estación. Con su ayuda, X2 huyó de la estación a bordo de un caza TIE capturado y, con la cobertura provista por los refuerzos de los cazas estelares Rebeldes, logró infiltrarse y obtener el control del transporte que transportaba el rayo. X2 activó el rayo, usándolo para destruir la Estación Desolación. Esta misión retrasó el cronograma de construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte. Después de este sabotaje, la Alianza emprendió una audaz misión de reconocimiento al sitio de la Estrella de la Muerte. Los cazas estelares, bajo el liderazgo del Maestro Kota, ingresaron al Sistema Horuz y se enfrentaron a los cazas estelares enemigos. X2, un voluntario en esta misión, pudo infiltrarse en un Destructor Estelar clase Imperial de apoyo, usando sus emplazamientos de armas para atacar la Estrella de la Muerte. Este y otros daños infringidos en la Estrella de la Muerte proporcionaron una pequeña oportunidad para algunos Rebeldes a bordo de la estación. Mientras algunos trataban de liberar prisioneros a bordo de la estación, X2 usó el superláser parcialmente completado para atacar al Destructor Estelar que acababa de abandonar, destruyéndolo por completo. Habiendo vislumbrado el potencial destructivo de la estación de combate, el equipo de ataque Rebelde se retiró de la batalla y huyo del Sistema Horuz para entregarle su nueva información al Alto Mando de la Alianza. Tras este ataque, la Alianza lanzó un ataque más importante contra la estación, liderado por el Fortressa, un carguero [[Carguero LH-3210 clase Lucrehulk/Leyendas|clase Lucrehulk]]. Lanzando al menos 500 cazas estelares, el asalto fue un desastre, con el Fortressa siendo destruido rápidamente por el casi terminado rayo de la Estrella de la Muerte, y sus cazas siendo atacados por las fuerzas Imperiales. thumb|left|La Estrella de la Muerte destruye el planeta Despayre. A pesar de estos intentos por hacer que la Estrella de la Muerte se terminara más lento, la estación de combate se completó poco después. Antes de partir del sector hacía los Mundos de Núcleo, el superláser de la estación fue probado en Despayre; en tres explosiones sucesivas, el planeta prisión fue destruido, eliminando a todos los habitantes. Rianna Saren, una fugitiva del mundo prisión que se había infiltrado en la estación poco antes de esta destrucción, contactó con Leia Organa, miembro de alto rango de la Rebelión e hija de Bail Organa, desde la estación y le informó sobre la destrucción de Despayre y sobre la localización de los esquemas de la Estrella de la Muerte en el planeta Danuta. Saren luego huyó de la estación hacía Danuta, como parte de un intento múltiple de asegurar los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte. Después de esta destrucción, la estación de combate dejó el sector; sin embargo, el Imperio dejó algunas fuerzas en el sistema en caso de que algún miembro de la Alianza viniera a investigar. Poco después, dos corbetas CR90 que comprometían colectivamente al Ethar fueron enviadas al sistema, siendo capturadas por las fuerzas Imperiales. Más fuerzas de la Alianza llegaron al sistema poco después, y los cazas estelares del Escuadrón Rojo, el Escuadrón Azul y el Escuadrón Dorado lograron recuperar las corbetas. La Estrella de la Muerte viajó a Alderaan en los Mundos del Núcleo, donde su poder destructivo se demostró públicamente con la destrucción de ese planeta. Luego viajó al sistema Yavin, con la intención de destruir al liderazgo de la Alianza Rebelde. Sin embargo, en una batalla climática, la Estrella de la Muerte fue destruida. El Gran Moff Tarkin falleció junto con la estación de combate, y el control del Macrosector Exterior, y en consecuencia del Sector Atrivis, paso al Gran Moff Ardus Kaine, un brillante teórico y estratega conocido por su énfasis en el éxito a través de la dominación total. Más conflictos A pesar del significativo golpe que recibió el Imperio en la Batalla de Yavin, su control sobre el sector Atrivis continuó. Como parte de otro proyecto Imperial en el sector Atrivis, el Imperio reestableció el procesamiento de phrik en Fest. La aleación phrik fue utilizada en el Proyecto Soldado Oscuro, produciendo una armadura droide extremadamente fuerte y liviana. Poco después de la Batalla de Yavin, los Soldados Oscuros fueron probados contra la Base Rebelde de Talay. Al investigar, el operativo Rebelde Kyle Katarn rastreó la fuente del ataque hasta el Moff Rebus, el hombre que estaba a cargo del proyecto. Rebus le reveló que el phrik estaba siendo procesado en la Instalación de Investigación de Armas de Fest. Viajando al planeta, Katarn se infiltró en la operación Imperial, robando una muestra del phrik. La muestra llevó a Katarn a la fuente del phrikite en Gromas 16, los que finalmente detuvo del Proyecto Soldado Oscuro. thumb|right|Los Rebeldes roban tres Transportes Personales Todo Terreno en Fest. Más acciones ocurrieron en Fest en el 1 DBY, cuando la resistencia Rebelde atacó de nuevo la Instalación de Investigación de Armas con el fin de robar tres Transportes Personales Todo Terreno. Mientras que inicialmente los Rebeldes pudieron sacar los transportes de las instalaciones Imperiales, necesitaron cobertura aérea del Escuadrón Pícaro para escapar. La exitosa incursión molesto al Moff Imperial Kohl Seerdon, quien estaba a cargo de la investigación, y en represalia, el Moff bloqueó el planeta Chandrila, el mundo natal de la líder Rebelde Mon Mothma. Si bien estos éxitos fueron significativos para la Alianza, también sufrieron varias derrotas a manos del Imperio. Una fuerza Imperial de al menos dos alas de cazas TIE atacó su base en el planeta Spefik. Según los informes, el piloto de élite Ranulf Trommer destruyó por sí solo los cañones de iones Rebeldes que defendían la base. Los Comandos de asalto de élite también se desplegaron en el sector Atrivis, donde el piloto de Ala-X Rebelde Homack fue derribado. Otras contramedidas Imperiales incluyeron la fumigación de defoliantes tóxicos en muchos mundos del sector en un esfuerzo por paralizar la capacidad agrícola de la resistencia del sector. En algún momento después del 1 DBY, la Alianza lanzó la “Operación Cobalto”, una operación de ataque y huida contra una base orbital Imperial ubicada sobre Mantooine. Sus objetivos eran robar un scandoc de Inteligencia Imperial, y luego destruir la base, cubriendo el robo en el proceso. El núcleo de la misión consistió en un equipo comando liderado por los Coroneles Anna Seertay y Toombs. Estas tropas fueron apoyadas por fuerzas de cazas estelares despojadas de Tierfon, Homon, Farstey y los sobrevivientes de la derrota del sistema Tocan. La misión fue un éxito, aunque las fuerzas de resistencia sufrieron algunas pérdidas. Poco después de esta operación, la resistencia de Atrivis recibió una advertencia de una estación de monitoreo ubicada en el vecino sector Oplovis. Al analizar los registros de las solicitudes Imperiales, el Comandante Zgorth'sth pudo predecir un ataque del Almirante de Flota Tzenkens en Mantooine. Con esta información, los Rebeldes lanzaron su propia trampa, atacando a las fuerzas Imperiales mientras salían del hiperespacio en el sistema Generis con tres cruceros de la Alianza, derrotando a las fuerzas Imperiales con bajas mínimas. En honor a la contribución del sector a la resistencia, la Alianza Rebelde nombró al Pionero de Vangaard como la Avanzada de Atrivis, y etiquetó a un grupo de cargueros como el Día de Atrivis. Alineamiento Pentaestelar Aislacionismo Los conflictos en el sector Atrivis se desarrollaron en el contexto del conflicto galáctico. En el 4 DBY, en el lado opuesto de la galaxia del sector Atrivis, el Imperio y la Alianza se enfrentaron en una batalla de época en el sistema Endor. La Alianza resulto victoriosa; en el proceso, destruyeron la segunda Estrella de la Muerte y mataron al propio Emperador, dejando a la flota Imperial en desorden. thumb|left|La Alineamiento Pentaestelar incorporó el sector Atrivis (abajo a la derecha). En respuesta a estos acontecimientos, el Gran Moff Kaine reconoció que la autoridad Imperial podría rápidamente derrumbarse a través de los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Kaine se movió rápidamente para establecer el Alineamiento Pentaestelar, una agregación de quince sectores del Borde Exterior-incluido el sector Atrivis en su extensión más oriental-que respondía a sus órdenes desde su capital en Entralla. Además de Kaine como representante del ejército Imperial, el recientemente fundado Tratado del Alineamiento Pentaestelar fue firmado por el Gobernador Imperial Dekeet, el Comisario Maestro de Comercio Raquoran de la Zona de Libre Comercio Velcar y los representantes corporativos Wyrn Otro y Elta Besk, de Talleres Pesados Galentro y Autómata Dinámico, respectivamente. Kaine, uno de los primeros conversos al Nuevo Orden del Emperador, mantuvo firmemente su política de la Alta Cultura Humana, que aplicó a lo largo de su dominio. Las poderosas entidades corporativas explotaron las poblaciones alienígenas a lo largo del Alineamiento, canalizando las ganancias comerciales y de la industria hacia los bonos del Alineamiento. Con estas ganancias, el Alineamiento produjo una flota de [[Crucero vigía clase Ejecutor|cruceros vigía clase Ejecutor]] de sus astilleros en el sistema Jaemus del sector Obtrexta. Estas naves de guerra formaron parte de la Armada del Alineamiento, que, encabezada por el [[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor/Leyendas|Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor]] Segador, era lo suficientemente poderosa como para disuadir a cualquier rival. El Gran Moff Kaine pronto se hizo más temido en todo su reino que el distante Emperador. Como Kaine no estaba interesado en el expansionismo y mostraba poca agresión hacia los sectores fuera de su control directo, la Alianza y su gobierno sucesor, la Nueva República, le prestaron poca importancia al Alineamiento y se concentraron en socavar a otros Señores de la guerra Imperiales. Hasta el 9 DBY, el Alineamiento mantuvo su dominio sobre el sector Atrivis, con la excepción de que la República mantenía el control del Centro de Comunicaciones del Borde Exterior en Generis. Esta base se aseguró con el Grupo de Vuelo Cracken, un grupo de interceptores RZ-1 Alas-A de élite dirigido por Pash Cracken y compuesto por pilotos que lo habían seguido cuando desertó del Imperio poco después de graduarse de la Academia Naval Imperial, excepto durante un corto período en el 7 DBY, cuando todas las fuerzas de la base se movieron temporalmente hacia los Mundos del Núcleo con el fin de cubrir algunos de los sectores utilizados anteriormente por el Señor de la guerra Imperial Zsinj. Maquinaciones Imperiales Sin embargo, ese año, el Gran Almirante Thrawn regresó de las Regiones Desconocidas y reunió a las fuerzas Imperiales de toda la galaxia, incluido el ejército del Alineamiento. El día 44:8:19, poco más de cuatro meses después de su ataque inicial en Obroa-skai, las fuerzas de Thrawn atacaron el Centro de Comunicaciones de Generis. Usando un plan de batalla compuesto por el propio Thrawn, las fuerzas Imperiales capturaron el Centro de Comunicaciones intacto, junto con la mayoría de los depósitos de suministros de la flota del sector, a pesar de la resistencia de un escuadrón de élite de la República liderado por Pash Cracken. thumb|right|La batalla de Generis. Sin embargo, las fuerzas de la República lograron escabullir a la mayoría del personal de mando y negarles a los Imperiales cualquier nave que funcionara, pero sufrieron una derrota significativa a manos de Thrawn. Entre las bajas Imperial sufridas en esta batalla estaba el soldado de asalto Grodin Tierce; diez años después, Tierce fue suplantado por miembros del Remanente Imperial en un intento por tomar el control de ese gobierno. Las fuerzas de Thrawn luego destruyeron el Centro de Comunicaciones. Desde Generis, las fuerzas de Thrawn viajaron hacia Fedje, Ketaris, Agamar e Ithor, todo eso en dos días. Sin embargo, los éxitos de Thrawn no duraron, y en el 44:8:27, apenas ocho días después de su victoria en Generis, Thrawn fue asesinado durante la Batalla de Bilbringi. Con la pérdida del carismático e inteligente Gran Almirante, el Imperio pronto volvió al faccionalismo, con Kaine manteniendo el control del Alineamiento. El año siguiente, en el 10 DBY, un clon del Emperador Palpatine emergió del Núcleo Profundo, reuniendo los restos fragmentados de su antiguo Imperio. Se requirió que Kaine apoyara al Emperador, pero posteriormente murió durante la Operación Mano Sombría, una serie de campañas militares dirigidas por el Emperador. El Alineamiento luchó para ajustarse al vació dejado por la muerte de Kaine, pero se mantuvo como uno de los gobiernos Imperiales más importantes hasta el 11 DBY. Al año siguiente, el Alineamiento se incorporó a un Remanente Imperial dirigido por el Almirante Gilad Pellaeon, el segundo al mando del Gran Almirante Thrawn. Pellaeon mantuvo el control de una gran franja de territorio, incluido el sector Atrivis, hasta el 17 DBY, cuando sufrió una gran derrota en Anx Minor. Después de esto, se retiró a solo ocho sectores ubicados al oeste del Alineamiento, cediendo el control del Sector Atrivis a la Nueva República. Nueva República La Nueva República recuperó el control de Generis y reconstruyó el Centro de Comunicaciones. Su alcance se expandió desde el Borde Exterior para incluir las Regiones Desconocidas; en ese momento, era el único centro de retransmisión de ese tipo en crearse. Esto hizo que Generis fuera estratégicamente importante, pero nunca fue seleccionado para ser saboteado por el Remanente Imperial, ya que consideraban que los Chiss—el poder dominante de las Regiones Desconocidas—eran demasiados aislacionista como para que la República se acercara con éxito. En un momento dado, agentes de la Nueva República capturaron con éxito a Qan Gindoch en Mantooine, como parte de una operación para interrumpir las acciones del falsificador Pendor Gyrr. En el 25 DBY, la galaxia fue invadida por una especie extragaláctica conocida como los yuuzhan vong. Ellos entraron a la galaxia desde el extremo norte de los Nuevos Territorios, y avanzaron constantemente hacia el Núcleo. Un corredor de invasión llevó a los yuuzhan vong al Corredor Braxant, donde asaltaron y capturaron los sistemas Moltok y Fedje a medida que penetraban por el sector Atrivis y más allá. Al año siguiente, los yuuzhan vong también tenían el control del sistema Horuz; sin embargo, el sistema Generis logró mantenerse como un bastión solitario de la Nueva República. En el 28 DBY, Generis fue atacado y destruido por los yuuzhan vong que fueron llamados a la base por un infiltrado armado con un villip de comunicaciones. Los yuuzhan vong procedieron a atacar una estación similar en Esfandia, muy al oeste, el único otro puesto avanzado de comunicaciones que prestaba servicios a las Regiones Desconocidas. Allí, el Gran Almirante Pellaeon derrotó a la fuerza de ataque yuuzhan vong. Posteriormente, el centro en Generis se restauró a la capacidad operativa. La Guerra Yuuzhan Vong finalmente llegó a su fin en el 29 DBY, cuando los invasores sufrieron una serie de grandes derrotas militares. Bajo un Nuevo Imperio thumb|right|upright|El territorio del expandido Imperio Galáctico abarcaba el sector Atrivis. En el lapso de los siguientes once años, el sector Atrivis fue recaptura por un resurgido Imperio, que había ampliado sus fronteras hasta el borde del Borde Medio y más allá. Este nuevo Imperio absorbió lentamente gran parte de la galaxia a través de medios pacíficos, antes de lanzar, en el 127 DBY, la Guerra Sith-Imperial contra el otro gran poder político, la Alianza Galáctica. Al final de este conflicto en el 130 DBY, el Imperio había ganado el control del resto de la galaxia; sin embargo, existía una división dentro del Imperio. En el 137 DBY, el sector Atrivis se había convertido en parte de una gran porción de los Nuevos Territorios que apoyaban a Roan Fel, el ex Emperador depuesto que había sido traicionado al final de la Guerra Sith-Imperial por sus aliados Sith. Habitantes Especies nativas Dazouri thumb|right|150px|Un Dazouri. Los Dazouri eran una especie de polimorfos nativos de Gibbela. Estos seres eran diminutos, sin embargo, mientras estaban en su forma estable al enojarse, se transformaban en depredadores viciosos que duplicaban su tamaño original. De esta forma, tenían garras afiladas capaces de desgarrar carne y cortar extremidades. Esto fue descubierto por un equipo de exploración Imperial. Los Dazouri eran granjeros que vivían en viviendas de telas primitivas. Al menos un Dazouri, Boss Kaggle, se aventuró fuera del planeta. Se convirtió en un Señor del crimen menor en el sector Elrood. Ho'Din thumb|right|150px|Un Ho'Din. Los Ho'Din era una de las dos especies inteligentes nativas de Moltok, y eran las más destacadas de las especies autóctonas del sector Atrivis. Eran una especie de reptil alto, con ojos oscuros, bocas sin labios y un distintivo pelo parecido a una serpiente. Después de que la industrialización casi arruinara su mundo, los Ho'Din se enfocaron en la tecnología orgánica, viviendo en pueblos de árboles y estructuras literalmente cultivadas a partir de plantas. Este enfoque fue inspirado por su religión, Dinante Fli'R, cuyos principios requerían que fueran respetuosos con las plantas. Los Ho'Din fueron ampliamente conocidos en toda la galaxia como maestros botánicos y curanderos. Notables sanadores Ho'Din incluyen a Baji e Ism Oolos. Algunos Ho'Din Jedi eran Iwo Kulka y Plett. Los Ho'Din establecieron mundos colonias en sectores vecinos, como Anemcoro en el sector Albarrio. Makurth thumb|right|150px|Un Makurth. Los Makurth eran la segunda especie inteligente de Moltok. Eran saurios cubiertos de escamas verdes con cuatro cuernos en la cabeza. Eran carnívoros nocturnos, conocidos por su aterrador grito. Varios Makurth encontraron trabajo como guardaespaldas de la organización criminal Sol negro. Un Makurth notable fue Fohargh, que se entrenó en la Hermandad de la Oscuridad durante la Guerra de la Luz y la Oscuridad. Shaliz'Na thumb|right|150px|Un Shaliz'Na. Los Shaliz'Na eran nativos del planeta Shar'Ack. Tenían grandes alas, las cuales median 3.5 metros, y terminaban en garras con uñas. Tenían una piel clara y les creía un cabello negro. Tenían rasgos faciales similares a los Humanos. Los Shaliz'Na eran adictos al alcohol. Durante la administración del Imperio, fueron esclavizados y se mantuvieron controles estrictos tanto en los licores importados como locales. El Shaliz'Na Tyric abandonó su mundo natal y finalmente se unió a la Alianza Rebelde junto con el resto de la tripulación de la ''Casa de fieras. Zeffliffl Los Zeffliffl eran una especie del planeta Zeffliffl, el cuarto planeta de la Estrella de Markbee, y parecían ser un montón de hojas de una jungla de color verde oscuro. Los seres con forma de hoja vivían en mares poco profundos, y cuando viajaban fuera del planeta, periódicamente se rociaban agua salada para mantenerse hidratados. Su lenguaje sonaba como hojas girando en el agua. Un grupo de la especie viajó a la Estación Crseih para buscar la curación de los Waru. Allí, ellos curaron con éxito a su miembro enfermo. Especies inmigrantes Más allá de sus habitantes indígenas, muchas especies exóticas llamaron hogar al sector Atrivis. Alrededor del 30.000 ABY, los Rakata utilizaron hipermotores basados en la Fuerza para unir planetas que se encontraban dispersos, y formar el Imperio Infinito. Uno de esos planetas era Generis, donde construyeron grandes templos. Sin embargo, después de cinco mil años de dominio galáctico, un virus causó el colapso del Imperio Infinito, y la especie se extinguió más tarde. Sus templos colapsaron y se convirtieron en ruinas alcanzadas por la jungla, sin dejar indicios para los colonos posteriores sobre cómo o por qué se extinguieron. thumb|right|150px|Los convictos alienígenas trabajaron en Despayre. Durante la administración de la República, los Humanos ocuparon muchos de los planetas del sector Atrivis, incluidos Mantooine, Iridium y Atrivis 7. Algunos habitantes Humanos notables del sector Atrivis incluyen a Travia Chan, Comandante en Jefe de la Alianza del sector. Uno de los fundadores originales del Grupo de Resistencia de Fest, continuó trabajando en la base de Generis hasta su conquista en el 9 DBY. El Jefe de Gabinete de Chan fue Loom Carplin, un sobreviviente de la célula original de Mantooine. El Humano Brandei también era de Mantooine. En lugar de unirse al movimiento de resistencia, Brandei ascendió a un alto rango en el Imperio, al mando del [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]] Judicador. Colonos Sullustanos también se establecieron en el sector, más específicamente en el planeta Hethar. Un grupo diverso de especies pasó por el sector como turistas a bordo de la Princesa Kuari, un crucero de lujo que viajó por el Corredor Relgim a través de El Maelstrom. Muchos alienígenas también fueron llevados al sector como esclavos del planeta Despayre, y más tarde fueron utilizados como mano de obra esclava en la construcción de la primera Estrella de la Muerte. Estos incluyeron a Brigianos, Cereanos, Givin, Gungans, Pho Ph'eahianos, Mirialanos, Wookiees, Ugnaughts, Zelosianos, Twi'leks, e Ithorianos. Varios individuos también fueron transportados por la fuerza al Campo de Trabajo de Gree Baaker y a la Estación Desolación. Entre bastidores Paul Murphy creó el sector Atrivis para el libro de consulta de West End Games, Rebel Alliance Sourcebook, publicado por primera vez en 1990. Murphy utilizó el sector para ilustrar posibles estructuras para los grupos de resistencia del sector. Esta publicación colocó tres planetas—Fest, Generis y Mantooine—en el sector y proporcionó varias historias anecdóticas relacionadas con sus luchas contra el Imperio Galáctico. El sector también se mencionó en varios otros productos de West End Games, pero se le dio poca expansión en ese momento. La historia A Certain Point of View, escrita por Charlene Newcomb y publicado en Star Wars Adventure Journal 8, menciona el "sector Generis". Dada la ubicación previa de Generis en el sector Atrivis, y sin mencionar más a un sector Generis, esto se interpreta como un nombre alternativo para el mismo sector. La novela, Los Hijos de los Jedi, escrita por Barbara Hambly y publicada en 1995, menciona el sector Atravis. Si bien es posible que esto fuera originalmente un error ortográfico de este sector, las fuentes posteriores, como Star Wars Enciclopedia lo trataron como una entidad distinta. File:AtrivisSector-SWR.png|thumb|right|231px|El mapa del sector Atrivis creado para Star Wars: Rebellion que contiene tres mundos eliminados posteriormente del sector. circle 113 221 20 Despayre circle 190 164 20 Generis circle 191 50 20 Fedje circle 53 133 20 Moltok circle 62 288 20 Nam'ta circle 143 107 20 Spefik circle 104 51 20 Tibrin circle 28 208 20 Togoria circle 134 295 20 Trammis III circle 43 26 20 Zeffliffl desc bottom-left El sector Atrivis fue uno de los muchos sectores incluidos en el juego de computadora ''Star Wars: Rebellion'', lanzado en 1998. Rebellion colocó diez planetas en el sector; un adicional de nueve de los establecidos previamente. Sin embargo, Rebellion contradijo numerosas fuentes en algunas de sus ubicaciones. Como tal, Leland Chee, Guardián del Holocrón, ha declarado que cuando las colocaciones de Rebellion entran en conflicto con otras ubicaciones canonicas ya existentes, las de Rebellion quedan anuladas. En el caso del sector Atrivis, esto se aplica a tres mundos, Tibrin, Togoria y Trammis III. Tibrin y Togoria han sido colocados en el Borde Medio, mientras que Trammis III ha sido colocado en la Centralidad. Esto dejó seis nuevos planetas recibiendo ubicaciones en este sector: Nam'ta, Despayre, Moltok, Spefik, Fedje y Zeffliffl. En su enciclopedia interna, Rebellion también escribió mal el nombre del sector en un par de ocasiones, deletreandolo como "Artivis" y "Artivas". La siguiente mención importante del sector Atrivis ocurrió en un artículo en el sitio web de HoloNet News, publicado en 2002, que detallaba un ataque de la República contra los piratas que operan en el sector. Este artículo colocó a Vuchelle en el sector, así como implica una conexión con el planeta Iridium. El sector recibió otra mención en el sitio web HoloNetNews, así como en la novela de la era de las Guerras Clon, Republic Commando: Triple Zero, escrita por Karen Traviss y publicada en 2006. Otros planetas no se agregaron al sector hasta el lanzamiento del trabajo fundamental, The Essential Atlas, coescrito por Daniel Wallace y Jason Fry y publicado en 2009. Esta publicación incluyó un mapa del sector Atrivis, que confirmó la ubicación de Iridium, y agregó a Devon, Gibbela y Hethar al sector. El Atlas también expandió significativamente la información disponible sobre el sector, brindando detalles sobre su ubicación, exploración, densidad de población e historia política, incluida su incorporación a Alineamiento Pentaesrelar, una referencia al material publicado originalmente por West End Games en Star Wars Adventure Journal 3 en 1994. Después de la publicación del Atlas, StarWars.com publicó Online Companion. Su primera actualización incluía un apéndice que incluía ubicaciones sectoriales para muchos sistemas estelares; información que no fue incluida en la publicación original. Este apéndice colocó a Gree Baaker y Shar'Ack en el sector Atrivis. Las actualizaciones adicionales de Online Companion incluyeron un mapa sectorial de los Territorios del Borde Exterior, que reveló el mosaico de sectores del que el sector Atrivis formaba parte y, más adelante, la adición de sistemas recién publicados o previamente omitidos al apéndice. La actualización del 1 de junio de 2010 colocó a la Estación Desolación dentro del sector, incorporando varios eventos de Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron en la historia del sector. Apariciones * * *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Death Star'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''La Última Orden'' Fuentes *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook,'' First Edition *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook,'' Second Edition *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * Notas y referencias Atrivis